


The Anthem

by JayHarkness



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayHarkness/pseuds/JayHarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new day, but it all feels old. It's a good life, that's what he's told. But to Sebastian everything just feels the same. At least until he meets Jim Moriarty. Jim and Sebastian strive to break out of the boring mundane lives set before them by parents.</p>
<p>The plot is based loosely on The Anthem by Good Charlotte. I feel it is a good song for Seb and Jim so this story, which I plan on slowly adding to, is called The Anthem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a Good Life, That's What I'm Told

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, thanks for opening this story. Sorry in advanced for any bad grammar. Enjoy!

"At my high school, it felt more to me  
Like a jail cell, a penitentiary  
My time spent there only made me see"

 

Sebastian's life was planned out for him ahead of time. Every new day felt just like the old one. Doing the same things everyday. He was told he had a good life but didn't agree. School had come to feel like a jail. Everyday it was the same boring classes, same boring teachers, and same boring people. Sebastian wanted to be his own person but it was already set for him to be just like his father, follow exactly in his footsteps. He didn't want to become a man like his father. His parents planned for him to graduate high school, then go to college or university. Then get a real job like his father. Sebastian didn't want that life. He wanted to do his time in school and then go his own way.

Sebastian had once again ditched his parents, preferring to walk to school then being driven by the families chauffeur. He tried to distance himself from his rich, old new family as much as possible. Instead he walked to school in his baggy khaki pants, untucked white shirt, and loose hanging tie. He had on his headphones, blasting punk rock music. The song currently on repeat was The Anthem by Good Charlotte. He made his way into school at 7:50, ten minutes before class started. He trudged into class, head down with his hands in his pockets. He did his best to remain unnoticed. Sebastian was expecting to have another day, just like everyday of his life had been. That is until he sees the new kid that slumps down next to him in the back of the classroom. He looks at the other boy who sat next to him, despite that the room was empty besides them. Sebastian raised an incredulous eyebrow but said nothing. The black haired boy pulled out his own IPod and put in the headphones. The boy, other than the initial once over, ignored Sebastian. Sebastian studied him with observant eyes. The boy was incredibly pale with slicked back black hair. The boy was rather short and thin, he looked young except for his dark eyes which seemed ages older than the kid himself. The raven-haired boy also wore the school uniform but looked better put together than Sebastian. The other boy actually looked somewhat professional how he wore it. The kid then turned to Sebastian, raising and eyebrow with a frown on his face.

"What?"

He sounded angry and bored at the same time. He also sounded somewhat tired, not from sleep loss but exasperated kind of tired. Sebastian recognized that the other boy was going to be nothing like any of the other losers at his school. Sebastian snickered. The other boy narrowed his eyes.

"And what exactly is so funny?"  
"You. You're the first person here who seems just as bored with this place as me, only you haven't even been here a day."  
"Well, if you've gone to one school you've gone to them all."

The other boy seemed in a slightly better mood now that Sebastian had explained himself. Sebastian decided he might actually like this kid. Despite being somewhat shy around people Sebastian offered a smile, it looked somewhat mischievous but it was his best attempt.

"My name's Sebastian. But I hate how posh it sounds so feel free to call me something else."  
"My name is James but that is my father's name. I am definitely not my father so call me Jim. You said call you anything, is that right _kitten_."

The little boy, Jim, leered as he said the nickname. He had a teasing glint in his eyes but also a challenging look. Sebastian gave an obviously fake laugh and then deadpanned.

"Haha, no. I'm not a kitten, if anything I'm a tiger. And what I meant is feel free to shorten Sebastian so it's different from the full name."  
"Well I realized what you meant, but I find kitten to be a bit more ironic for you. But if you insist on not being called that I suppose I can think of something else."

Sebastian let them lapse into silence as their classmates slowly started filing into the classroom. He put his music into his backpack and pulled out a notebook that was covered in doodle and scratches from when Sebastian inevitably got bored in class. He saw Jim pull out a notebook in more or less the same condition. Only Jim's had practically illegible notes scrawled all over it as well. The teacher entered and glanced at Sebastian's disheveled attire. The professor heaved a sigh and shook his head, having long since given up on trying to make Sebastian dress presentably. Sebastian gave a knowing smirk, knowing that the teacher had seen his attired and simply given up. The teacher begins class with a tired expression you see on people who've lost hope in what they do.

"Today we'll be learning about Columbus discovering America."

Jim immediately rolled his eyes and Sebastian couldn't help but give a laugh. The first time he'd laughed in ages actually. The teacher glared at him, willing him to be quiet but not wanting to try and intervene and enforce the silent command. Sebastian shrugged at him and leaned back in his seat. The teacher continued lecturing and Sebastian began doodling in his notebook. He'd already read about Columbus when he was bored at home during the summer. The teacher was telling them almost entirely untrue things. Apparently Jim thought the same thing based on what he practically growled under his breath.

" _Wrong_! Columbus didn't 'discover America' because the native Americans already lived there."

Jim grit his teach, frustrated with the teachers stupidity. He was pointedly glaring at the white board where the teacher was writing false information. Sebastian smirked and murmured something in response.

"Not to mention he slaughtered them when they didn't bring him the gold that didn't actually reside in North America. He also was shunned by the people who paid for his voyage. Not to mention several countries turned down his voyage saying it wouldn't be successful."

Jim turned and blinked at him before he lips crept into a somewhat insane looking smile. Jim gave a quiet laugh.

"Looks like I finally found a classmate who isn't boring. How old are you? Are you actually in my grade because I can see that there are multiple ages in here."  
"I'm 15, I'll be 16 pretty soon but I'm a junior. I'm the youngest in the class 'cause my dad made me skip a grade."  
"I turned 16 a few months back at the beginning of the summer. I'm normally the youngest in my classes but I guess you've got me beat Bastian.  
"Bastian huh? I'm cool with that name."  
"I'll probably be switching it up between Seb, Sebby, Bastian, and Basher."  
"Well I could call you Jimmy... I'm guessing by that glare I should stick to Jim? Yeah, that sounds like a plan."

Jim's glare melted when Sebastian corrected himself and gave a nod of agreement. They sat in silence the rest of class. The bell finally rang and all the students piled out the classroom, Jim and Sebastian hanging towards the back.

"So Jim, what do you have next?"

Jim pulled a rumpled schedule out of his backpack. Sebastian did the same, having yet to memorize his classes as the year had just started. He held it up to Jim's and glanced at the classes.

"Sweet! We have all the same classes! I guess signing up for all honors and AP paid off for me."  
"What are you, a child Seb? Did you seriously just say sweet?"  
"Well what would,you have preferred? Fuck yeah?"  
"Yes, I would prefer if you actually acted like a teenage. I'm done with elementary kids, they're so annoying so I'd prefer if you didn't act like one."  
"Whatever you say Jim."

The two boys continued onto their next class, AP English Literature and Composition. The teacher of this class was a rather relaxed teacher. He didn't mind that Sebastian didn't pay attention because the teacher knew that Sebastian had read everything needed and passed the tests. Jim lead them to the back of the classroom once again. This time when class began instead of doodling Sebastian elected to take a nap. Artless that had been his plan but it seemed Jim had other ideas. He received a jab in the side to wake him up. Instead of jumping like most people would he simply opened his eyes and looked over at Jim. After a few seconds he sat back up. Jim scooted his desk over slightly to talk in a hushed voice to Sebastian.

"Don't you dare take a nap Bastian. That would leave me bored by myself and you're not allowed to do that."  
"If you say so Jim. It's just A Midsummer's Nights Dream was so boring."  
"Well we don't have to talk about the stupid stuff they do in class. I've decided we're friends which means you have to entertain me. Got it?"  
"Yep, I understand. So why did you switch into this school?"  
"The people at my last school were so boring Bastian. They were awful. So I may have pulled a few /minor/ pranks and people over reacted. No matter though, now we've met and it's worth it."

The bell rang signaling the class was over and the two new friends piled out of class with their classmates, heading to the lunch room. Today was pizza and an apple. The boys grabbed their food and went out to eat lunch under a shady tree outside. They ate in relative peace, that was until the head bully of the school lumbered over to them.

"Who's the runt? He looks new. He your boyfriend or something Moran?"  
"Fuck you Carl! Go be stupid somewhere else."  
"You know how this works Moran. That kids new, I got to initiate him into our lovely school."

The bully winds up to throw a punch at Jim's now standing form. Before he can though Sebastian launches at his midsection, toppling the older boy.

"Get the fuck off of me Moran you little faggot!"  
"Leave him the fuck alone Carl!"

The bigger boy snarls and swings a punch at Sebastian, which the blonde dodges. He pins both of the bullies fists to hold him down. However Sebastian doesn't notice one of the lackeys aiming a punch straight for him. All Sebastian knows is he is now sprawled face first on the ground. He gets up but is grabbed by another of the lackeys. Carl throws a punch at his face. Sebastian grunts with the impact. He is hit a few more times. Twice more in the face, four times in the gut before Carl stops for a moment. The bully backs up about to give the blonde a kick to the chest but Sebastian decides to play dirty. He kicks his leg backwards, hitting the guy holding him in the balls. He jumps up to kick another guy and use the momentum to propel himself at Carl. They both roll with the impact but somehow Sebastian winds up on top. He snarls at the other boy and pushes off of him.

"Fucking scram Powers!"

The bully scrambles and glares at the blonde. He slowly retreats but growls as he yells to them over his shoulder.

"This isn't fucking over Moran. I'm still gonna kick you and your friends ass!"

Sebastian glares back at him. Once the bully and his friends are gone Sebastian slumps to the ground, exhausted and hurting. Jim sits beside his friend who'd just gotten beat up to defend Jim, a boy he'd only known a few hours. The dark haired boy sighs.

"I think we should get you home. School was boring anyways. I was already debating cutting class so now we just have yet another reason to."  
"Yeah. I agree Jim. Let's swing by the office though. It's easy enough to get an excuse and this way they won't call our parents telling them we skipped."

Jim rolls his eyes but none the less helps Sebastian to the office to get and excused absence for the both of them. They begin the walk home. They walk in silence, neither teen much for small talk. They get back soon enough and Jim helps Sebastian was the blood off his face. He helps bandage up the other teen before standing. He shifts awkwardly from one foot to another. He'd never interacted with another person like this, even though it came natural around Sebastian. He wasn't sure if he should leave or stay or what. As if reading his mind Sebastian spoke up.

"Don't tell me you're leaving? Now that I'm all put back together let's actually do something fun. You ever play Xbox?"

Jim shook his head no. He knew the xbox was a gaming system most boys his age played but nothing beyond that.

"You serious? Well c'mon and sit down. It's time for you to learn."


	2. Don't Wanna Be Just Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is never going to be the man his father wants him to be. The boys run away from the man and go have fun somewhere else for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the newest update. Sorry it's a little shorter and if it's not tht great I apologize. I'm writing this while sick and have wierd ideas whenever I'm sick.

 

That I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
And I don't ever wanna

 

Sebastian and Jim had a fairly good time playing video games. Jim had no idea what he was doing on Call of Duty and was explaining how the clues were misinterpreted by the creators in Batman: Arkham City. Jim was actually incredibly good at Portal. The puzzles and strategy of the game seemed to be a strong point for the older boy. They were having a fun time and didn't realize how fast time was passing. Sebastian heard a car entering the garage and he glanced down at his watch.

"Shit! My father's home! C'mon we're gonna hide in my room!"  
"Why do we have to-?"  
"No time to explain. C'mon Jim."

Sebastian grabbed the other boys hand and bolted up the stairs, ignoring the ache it caused from his earlier injuries. Sebastian pulled them both down the hall to his room. Once they were inside he locked the door and slid to the ground, leaning against the door. Jim stood before him, waiting for an answer to his earlier question. Sebastian sighed.

"My dad wants me to be like him: study, graduate, go to college, get a real job, and maybe have my own family. Video games and hanging out with friends doesn't fit into that plan."

Jim opened his mouth to say something when a loud voice boomed through the house. The voice was angry and obviously spooked the younger blonde.

"Sebastian! Why the fuck is your Xbox on? Get your ass down here and explain yourself boy!"

Sebastian paled slightly. He'd forgotten about the video games in his rush to hide Jim. Sebastian sighed and schooled his face into a blank, emotionless look.

"Jim stay here. I'll be back in a bit."  
"Be careful Bastian."

Jim had no idea why he said that, it just sort of came out. Sebastian offered him an uneasy smile before he opened the door to head out. The younger teen carefully shut the door behind himself. Jim could here Sebastian's soft steps on the stairs and the loud stomp of his father coming up them as well. There was a pounding sound, a repetitive thump sound that ended in a yelp. The yelling began again.

"I told you that video games are useless for you! But since I'm nice I let you play them on weekends! But what do you do boy? You go and ignore me! When I was your age I'd already gotten accepted into several colleges for important things! But what have you accomplished? Nothing!"

The yelling continued with a slapping sound. Jim heard another yelp accompanied with a wet crunch sound. Apparently some sort of switch flipped in Sebastian's mind because the entire situation flipped in a matter of seconds. Augustus Moran had been yelling and finally crossed a line because with a growl the normally calm ten tackled him to the ground, pinning him and giving him a punch in the cut.

"I don't wanna be you! I don't want to be just like you!"

Sebastian took off running up the stairs to his room. He sprinted off before his father would have time to recover from his surprise. Until then the man had thought his son was spineless and never have the courage to fight back. He chopped it up to sheer stupidity. Sebastian bolted into his room locking the door behind him. He had a somewhat crazed smile plastered to his face. He collapsed onto his bed, laying of all things. Jim climbed up next to him, unfazed by the laughter.

"You should probably wash the blood off your face. You have a bloody nose Seb."  
"Yeah, guess I do. I've never fought back before. Punching him felt great. I didn't know I could do that. I've wanted to beat the shit out of that guy since I can remember but I'd never done anything until now."  
"That's great Seb but you should still wash off your face before the blood gets on your bed."

Sebastian nodded and went into the bathroom connected to his room. He scrubbed off the blood on his face. The bloody nose hadn't been bad and had already stopped. He was going to have two black eyes tomorrow though. One from his dad and one from Carl. He chucked the now dirty wash cloth in the sink before he got back into his room. He laid down on the bed next to Jim and offered the older boy a lazy smile. Jim gave a snort of laughter at how ridiculous the blonde looked. The bruises were starting to show already and he had a cut above his eye with another on his cheek; the smile looked out of place but suited the Sebastian he had come to befriend. Jim rolled his eyes at the other boy but continued sitting beside him. They only got to be relaxed for a few moments before Sebastian heard his father stoping round downstairs.

"He'll be up here in about ten minutes. Give me a sec and then we'll make a run for it."

Sebastian rolled off his bed and grabbed a second backpack, the one that didn't have school books in it. He shoved in a change of clothes, his school uniform, a knife, his wallet, his phone, his keys, his headphones,and a few random other things. He quickly pulled off his shirt and school pants. This left him standing in just his boxers and socks. He ran to his closet to find different clothes, oblivious to Jim staring at him with a mixture of surprise and amusement. He pulled on a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a navy long sleeve shirt. He put on his black nike shoes and quickly laced them up.

"Okay, so he's gonna be up in about 3 minutes so we are going to carefully go out the window. The tree branch is right above my room and more than strong enough for the two of us. You go out and I'll be right behind you making sure you don't fall."  
"... Well... If you say it's safe..."

Jim heads cautiously over to the window and throws it open. The older teen actually hated heights. He was not a fan of this. Still, he didn't want to look weak in front of the blonde. He took a deep breath and climbed onto the tree branch. He slowly shimmied forward on the branch. He heard the window slam shut and the branch dip behind him where apparently Sebastian had climbed on. He was quickly right behind Jim, making the raven-haired boy feel self conscious about how slow he was moving.

"It's okay Jim, take you time. You're doing great."

Jim nodded, feeling slightly more confident. That confidence didn't last long because he soon slipped and found himself plummeting to the ground. Jim shut his eyes, waiting for the hard impact of the unforgiving ground. However the painful impact never came. What he got instead was a fairly soft landing I campaniles with a grunt that he knows didn't come from him. He opens his eyes to see he is on top of a person. Specifically a blonde who is currently grinning like a maniac.

"Told you I would let you hit the ground. I'm gonna assume that Sebastian's make more comfortable landings then the ground."

Jim took a moment to realize that he was safely on the ground and then quickly got off Sebastian. The blonde got to his feet with a barely audible growl. Jim had heard it though and chastised Sebastian.

"You didn't have to jump after me Bastian. I'm a big boy, I can handle myself. Besides, you didn't really need any more bruises and probably now have several cracked or _at least_  bruised ribs. God you're an idiot."

Sebastian simply shrugged and continued smiling at the other boy. Though they fell they had at least made it to the other side of the fence around his house. Sebastian picks his bags up off the ground. He'd somehow grabbed his extra bag, his school bag, and Jim's school bag. He handed the older boy his school bag.

"Well I'm probably not going to go back home today so where do you want to go? I brought my wallet so we can do whatever you want. And my ID with the name Moran on it can get us into any of the nearby hotels and they'll charge it to my dad. Even the five star ones, we can go or do whatever you want though."  
"The hotel sounds like a lot of fun. Though won't your dad see where he is being charged and come find you?"  
"Nah. After a fight like that he gives me my space. Who do you think told the hotels I could do this? He isn't bad all the times. He occasionally does good things like that which works out for me."

Sebastian started leading them towards where he knew the hotels were mainly clustered. He walked quietly alongside Jim as they made their way. They chatted occasionally on the way there but fell silent, bored of the pointless small talk. They eventually got close to the hotels and Sebastian pulled out his phone and showed Jim which good hotels were nearby.

"So which do you want us to get a room in Bastian?"  
"I don't care, it's up to you Jim."  
"Hm, how about the Ritz?"  
"Sounds good. Let's go."

Sebastian pocketed his phone and lead the way. They must have been a sight when they walked into the lobby. One smaller but serious boy in his school clothes and another covered in dirt and scrapes grinning like an idiot. Sebastian walked up to the receptionist.

"I'm Sebastian Moran. I'd like the penthouse suite for the night. Charge it to my dad's bank."

The receptionist smiled, she'd seen the boy around a few times. He always seemed to be covered in bruises and scrapes but was always sweet. She pulled out the key from behind the desk.

"Of course Seb. Here you are. Enjoy your stay."  
"Thanks a bunch miss."

Jim narrowed his eyes when he heard the receptionist call Sebastian Seb. So apparently she knew him, well enough that she knew not to call the blonde Sebastian. Jim knew Sebastian probably switched up where he went which meant these beatings from Augustus were way to frequent for his taste. None the less he followed his friend onto the elevator. He pushed away the bad thoughts. He tried to hide it but he was incredibly excited. He'd never stayed at a really nice hotel like this, and definitely never the penthouse. Sebastian gave him an excited smile, happy to have a friend staying with him. They got to their room and entered. The room was amazing. It had several bedrooms, a fully stocked kitchen, a dining table, a living room, a huge porch, and it's own hot tub. Jim was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Bastian this is amazing! This place seems so cool!"  
"Glad you like it Jim. C'mon, the mini bar is fully stocked and they charge it to my father. They have the greatest candy and snacks."

There came a polite knock on the door and a voice both boys recognized as the receptionist they'd talked to before. Sebastian went to the door and opened it, giving a polite smile. The lady handed him a basket filled with candy, snack, and two swimsuits.

"I hope you two boy make full use of the jacuzzi and facilities here so this is a gift from the hotel so you can further enjoy your stay."  
"Thank you miss. It's very appreciated. Have a good day."

When the lady left Sebastian shut the door. And placed the basket n the living room coffee table. He pulled out the swimsuits for Jim and himself. He tossed the smaller boy to the older yet shorter teen.

"Well Jim, guess they want us to enjoy the hot tub cause they brought us swim trunks so we can get in. This stay is gonna be great."  
"I suppose you're right Bastian. This hotel is gonna be a lot of fun."

The boys split up to go into their separate rooms to change into swimsuits. They met up again in the living room. With an exchange of smiles they both took off running for the jacuzzi, practically diving in to the water and having a blast together at the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked it. Tell me if there is something you want me to add in later chapters.


	3. Do You Really Wanna Be Like Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys hangout in the hotel and learn more about each other. They bond over the shared information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the newest update. Sorry it took so long. My ipad died so it deleted what I'd originally had. So this is kind of short because I wasn't fully sure what I'd had typed before.

_Do you really wanna be like them_  
 _Do you really wanna be another trend_  
 _Do you wanna be part of their drill_  
 _'Cause I don't ever wanna_

 

Do You Really Wanna Be Like Them:

 

Sebastian settled down comfortably into the hot tub, the hot water feeling amazing on the bruises starting to cover his chest and face. Jim winced looking at the bruises. He felt bad, blaming himself slightly. The other teen had jumped in to defend him from the bully and getting rather beat up by Carl on his gang. And Sebastian's dad wouldn't have hurt him if Jim hadn't been playing Xbox. The dark haired teen felt guilty. Sebastian seemed to notice this and shook his head at his friend with a smile.

"Don't blame yourself Jim. Carl would have beat me up anyway, this way I got a few hits in. And Augustus, my father, would have found some reason to hit me around anyway. Until I met you I probably wouldn't have had the courage to hit back."  
"I know but Carl hit you for defending me. And Augustus wouldn't have-"  
"Jim. I say this as nicely as possible. Shut up. Not everything is within your control. Now stop fretting and relax. Okay?"  
"One day I will be able to control it all..."

Jim promised himself one day he would be powerful and able to control everything. He'd be able to protect Sebastian instead of the other way around. He'd make people like Augustus and Carl pay. He'd make everyone who ever looked down on him and Sebastian pay. Jim pushed the thought away and put on a smile for his friend. He pursued a different topic he was somewhat interested in.

"So, when he said you were a faggot was that true? Are you actually gay Seb?"

Sebastian blushed at the question and quickly ducked underwater to hide the coloring of his cheeks. Jim laughed at his friend and ducked under the water to pull him back to the surface. Jim laughed as they both emerged.

"So am I to take that as a yes?"  
"I don't know, how do you want to take it Jim?"  
"I think I'd rather give then take Bastian."

Sebastian burst out laughing at this. He hadn't meant it like that at all and Jim had completely twisted his words on him.

"So am I to assume you're gay Jim?"  
"I don't know how do you want to _take it_?"  
"Haha, anyway you want but I don't think the hot tub is the best place for that."

This time it was Jim who became flustered but he quickly composed himself. The two boys sat there staring at each other. The silence continued a little longer before Jim finally through his hands up in exasperation.

"Fuck it!"

Jim let out a growl as he pulled the blonde into a fierce kiss. It took Sebastian a few seconds to process this was actually happening. Once he did he kissed back, equally rough. The blonde felt Jim's tongue pushing between his closed lips and Sebastian opened his mouth, allowing the intruding appendage passage. He nipped at Jim's lip and the raven-haired boy growled into the kiss, pushing Sebastian against the wall of the jacuzzi and, despite his small size, effectively pinning the blonde as he continued to explore the teen's mouth. Jim eventually pulled away with a playful nip to the other boy's lip before he sat back. Sebastian smirked at him, still slightly breathless from the kiss.

"You're not bad Jim. Still room for improvement but I guess that just means we'll need more practice."  
"Get fucked Bastian."  
"Are you offering?"  
"Sorry but no. We've known each other a day so not quite yet."  
"I know. I was messing with you. We haven't even gone on a date. He'll we aren't even officially dating yet."

Jim paused here for a moment, trying to decide what he wanted. He offered the other teen a smile before cautiously asking.

"Well, do you want to be Bastian? Do you want to be my boyfriend?"  
"Of course I do dumb ass. Yeah I want to be Jim Moriarty's boyfriend!"

Sebastian gave a huge grin. His first friend and then first boyfriend all in one day. The pain of earlier no longer mattered because this was worth it.

"Come on. Let's get out and watch a movie. The water is starting to make my skin gross."  
"Whatever you say Seb."

The boys climbed out and dried off with the towels before going to their rooms and changing. Sebastian had grabbed an extra pair of sweats and a T-shirt for Jim to sleep in. They were a bit too big on Jim but Sebastian thought he looked kind of cute in them. He also wore sweatpants though he decided to forgo the shirt as he didn't like wearing one. He flicked through the movies while Jim made popcorn. He settled on his all time favorite movie. Jim came back in with the popcorn and grabbed out the gummy worms from the package the hotel had given them.

"What are we watching Sebby?"  
"The Boondock Saints. It's about to Irish men who go out and kill the scum of Boston. It's really good and the guys are kind of cute. Hot guys, guns, and killing things. What else does a movie need to be great?"

Jim smiled as the movie started and found himself laughing by the first scene. He found himself putting his arm around the blonde who was still a little shorter then him since the younger teen still hadn't hit his growth spurt. Jim new the other teen would be taller than him in no time so he might as well enjoy being bigger while he could. About half way through the movie Sebastian had fallen asleep curled up next to Jim. The dark haired boy smirked at the sleeping form. The blonde looked cute in his sleep. He'd never felt that about anyone before. He felt a desire to kiss the sleeping teen and did so. He let a soft kiss on the blonde's lightly freckled nose. Not long after Jim fell asleep too and both boys remained their, intertwined together on the couch. For once in both their lives they both felt wanted and like they belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I guess I could end it here. It's a decent spot to stop but I'll try and keep going if you guys like it. So yeah. Hopefully I'll be updating again tomorrow. Umm...yeah...  
> Byee!


	4. I'm Gonna Get By and Just Do My Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys wake up late for school and then hang out some more at Sebastian's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get this up until today. I volunteered to help build a play ground at an elementary school so I was working there all day. And sorry it's short but I just finished taking my practice ACT and since I had to take my ADHD meds. I'm still dealing with the side effects so this story might be a bit of a mess from my anxiety. But whatever, sorry I rambled. Enjoy the story!

_I'm gonna get by and just do my time  
Out of step, while they all get in line_

I'm Gonna Get By and Just Do My Time:

 

Sebastian awoke, confused as to where he was. He glanced around trying to remember. His eyes then fell upon a pair of inquisitive brown eyes looking at him. Everything flooded back to him and he calmed back down. He stretched out his arms to the sky before smiling up at the other. The smile fell when he realized how bright it was outside and he jumped to his feet.

"Shit we're late for school!"  
"Fuck."

The two boys went into a flurry of motion as both of them took off to their rooms to get ready. Sebastian jumped into a cold shower to wake himself up and was back out in a minute. He quickly dried off, blonde hair sticking up every which way. He through in his school clothes, looking just as messy as always. He ran into the kitchen and found that there were pop tarts which he quickly grabbed a pack of and started eating. Jim was out a few minutes later, somehow looking incredibly presentable. Apparently the hotel had left hair gel because Jim's black hair was perfectly slicked back. Sebastian tossed the other a pack of pop tarts as he grabbed his bags. Luckily he didn't have to go to checkout, the hotel would take care of that so the boys ran out the door to school. Sebastian checked his watch 8:30, they'd already missed half their first class.

"Jim slow down. We might as well miss all of History, I don't like that class anyway."  
"Okay Bastian, might as well take our time so we don't get there looking like a complete wreck."

Sebastian walked side by side with Jim in silence, as was their custom. He wanted to grab the other teens hand but didn't want to anger Jim so he continued walking close alongside the other boy. Jim seemed to read his and and he rolled his eyes as he grabbed the blonde's hand. Sebastian smiled and interlaced their fingers. They continued walking on as if nothing between them was different from any other people. They continued looking opposite directions, content with not talking. They passed few people on the way to school receiving different reactions each time. The rushing business man sneered at them while the police officer simply gave them a nod. The college girl they passed gave them a wink, making Sebastian blush. The stressed woman who scurried by slowed to give them a quick smile and wave. Sebastian smiled back while Jim looked at his feet and scowled. Eventually they reached school and released hands before going in. They went to the front office to check in. The woman there made a pained face at seeing Sebastian's bruises, despite the winning smile the blonde teen gave her. He knew the hostess lady marked them as on time, pitying Sebastian. She'd always had a soft spot for him for some reason, he never really knew why. The boys made their way into English with everyone else. The teacher gave Sebastian a concerned look but said nothing, however his eyes did dart to the raven-haired teen who walked in with him. Sebastian shook his head at the teacher and the man seemed to understand, 'Jim had nothing to do with the bruises.' The teens took their spots in the back of the room. Sebastian began doodling in his notebook as always while Jim put his arm on the desk and listen to the teacher with a bored expression.

"Bastian, I'm bored."  
"I don't know Jim. Try drawing or something."  
"That's boring."  
"Try to figure out what's going on in everyone else's head. Like blonde up there keeps eyeing the jock in front of her. She's trying to be subtle because she is younger than him and hasn't had a chance to really meet him."  
"Yes, and the brown haired boy up there is having trouble at home. His parents are going through a divorce and arguing over child custody. He feels stuck in the middle and is worried he'll have to choose. The curly haired girl is going to try out for cheerleading but is nerves she'll be turned down even though she practices for hours everyday. And the girl with the shirt hair is..."

Sebastian was content to let Jim keep rambling as he doodled in his notebook. He'd successfully given the other something to do to entertain himself and so the blonde could continue his drawing. Sebastian looked up when the bell rang and apparently caught Jim mid-sentence. He gather his stuff into his backpack and they headed to lunch. Today was macaroni and cheese with grapes. Today's lunch passed un eventful, as did the rest of the day. They had Chemistry after lunch and since Jim and Sebastian missed class the day before they were lab partners. Jim seemed to excel in chemistry and was rather interested in it. They did a lab that meant mixing chemicals to make something. Jim ignored the directions and changed a few things, because of this apparently Jim and Sebastian's project was the best in the class. Next was PE and was, like everything else, boring. They ran laps and then warmed up. They played a variation of dodgeball which the two did surprisingly well at. Jim, while he didn't throw the ball, was impossible to hit. Sebastian was ducking and diving and though he was hit he could always catch the ball, getting the other person out. He also threw with incredible accuracy which Jim couldn't help but notice. After a few games Gym class was over and they headed to their final class, Math. Sebastian actually like math and had always been the best in the class. Apparently that was no longer the case though because, while Sebastian was fairly good at math, Jim was better. Sebastian was fine with being second to Jim, he had a feeling intelligence wise he could never match the raven-haired boy but he was fine with that. Eventually the day came to a close. The two boys walked out of school together.

"So what do you want to do now Jim?"  
"Not sure. Since it's Friday we can do whatever you'd like as the weekend is tomorrow."

Sebastian nodded as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He checked the new message. He smirked as he read it before shutting off his phone and sliding it back into his pocket.

"Apparently my dad will be out of town the next few days on a business trip. So I can do whatever I want."  
"Well how about we meet up at your house in an hour? I need to collect some things from my house and then we can do as you like. Good?"  
"I can go with you to your house if you-"  
"No. I'll meet you at your house at 4:45. See you there."

With that Jim was striding off in the opposite direction of Sebastian's house. Sebastian couldn't do much more than stand there as he left. He mumbled a dejected "okay" under his breath as he made his way towards his own house. He was bummed that Jim wouldn't let him go along but he'd see him soon anyway. He unlocked the door to his house and brought his bags up to his room. He changed into jeans and a gray Tshirt. He put away everything from the duffel and through his school bag in the corner. He picked it back up though, having decided he'd finish his math and science homework before the other boy got there. The math was simple, they were revisiting functions and Sebastian finished the worksheet in a few minutes. Science took a bit longer as he had to write a conclusion for the experiment they did in class. Sebastian did a bit of research on the components of the lab and eventually managed a pretty good paper. He still had a bit before Jim would be over and put his things back in his backpack. He made his way downstairs and looked around in the kitchen for something to eat. Before he found something he heard the door open and recognized Jim's soft footsteps.

"Hey Jim."  
"Hello Seb."

Sebastian turned to see his friend. Jim was wearing jeans and a white Tshirt. He looked so different like that, even if his hair was still slicked back.

"So what do you feel like doing? Dad said I can go wherever I want and just put it on my credit card. He said I can pay for a friend if I have one over so I've got the both of us covered."  
"Well, I don't know what to do right now. For the moment I'm fine with just relaxing here."  
"Okay. If you want we can go swimming."  
"Don't feel like going out."

Sebastian laughed and rolled his eyes, hauling Jim to his feet. He lead him further into the house and down a hall way.

"I meant here doofus. I know you don't feel like going anywhere."  
"You have a pool? I didn't bring swim trunks."  
"It's fine, I have extras and we're about the same size."

Jim nodded and they entered into a small locker room that smelled strongly of chlorine. Sebastian went to a shelf that held several pairs of swimsuits and grabbed down a red pair for Jim and a navy pair for himself. There were shower rooms where the boys went to change. Sebastian put his clothes in on of the empty cubbies by the towels and Jim did the same. Sebastian grabbed a white towel for each of them and lead the way into the pool. It was a decent size for being indoors. It had two diving boards of various height and a fairly tall slide. The pool looked to be rather deep. As if to answer that Sebastian spoke up.

"It's twenty feet deep on the far end so it's perfectly safe to go off the high dive."  
"Well I assumed it had to be safe if you actually have the diving board."  
"Yeah, guess you're right."

Sebastian took a running leap and splashed into the pool, soaking the other teen. Jim gave a playful growl and jumped in right next to the blonde. He pulled him underwater and kissed the other, relishing as the other let out a flurry of air bubbles in surprise. They resurfaced, Sebastian having to cough as he'd swallowed some water in his surprise. Jim simply smirked at him as he climbed out of the pool to try the slide. Sebastian simply floated around, even when Jim slid into the water next to him.

"You're house is huge. You're so lucky."  
"If you say so Jim. You can come over whenever you want. It seems so empty sometimes."

Jim looked at the other, only just realizing he'd never seen a picture of Sebastian's mom in the house. The teen wondered what had happened but wasn't sure if that was something he should ask. If it were anyone else Jim wouldn't have cared if he was being rude but for some reason the blonde was different. Instead he settled for floating around next to the other boy, simply enjoying the relaxing water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Again, sorry it was short. Tell me if you want me to add something or if you found someone especially funny. Hope you have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! You should try listening to the song this story is based on now. It's pretty good in my opinion. I'll do my best to keep adding to this story. Tell me if there is something you want to see in future chapters.


End file.
